The Jokers Playing Cards
by batbesties
Summary: Weeks. Months even, since I saw my faithful enemy, the oh so mighty Batman. Bats, broken, by some asshole in a gas mask. Without Bats around, Bane has been destroying Gotham. I could have stopped him, stated Gotham was mine to destroy, but whats the point without Bats? It's no fun to destroy Gotham without somebody to stop you. To get Bats out of hiding, I'll start with loved ones.


**Joker POV**

Weeks. Months even, since I saw my faithful enemy, the oh so mighty Batman. Bats, broken, by some asshole in a gas mask. Without Bats around, Bane has been destroying Gotham. I could have stopped him, simply stated Gotham was mine to destroy, but whats the point without Bats? Why play a game on easy? Why tease someone knowing you won't get a reaction? It's no fun to destroy Gotham without somebody to stop you. It's like playing an unfair game of chess without an opponent to face. Or I suppose in my case, playing cards. I need to figure out a way to get Bats out of hiding. I have to start with loved ones of course, and I just so happen to know where one is.

* * *

 **Titan Tower**

"Booyah! I beat you again!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, who angrily tossed his controller to the other side of the room.

"Man, you cheated!" Beast Boy shouted back, his voice cracking at the end.

"Oh, so when you loose that means I automatically cheated? Have you ever thought maybe, oh I don't know, maybe you're not too good at video games?" Cyborg stated in a smug voice, still gloating over beating Beast Boy in the game.

"Yup! 'Cause you're a cheater cheater _cheater_! I just so happen to be _great_ at video games!" Beast Boy pouted, crossing his arms as he sunk back into the couch.

"Is there perhaps any chance you guys could be quieter? Maybe less of a nuisance?" Raven spoke in an emotionless voice, sitting next to Starfire at the kitchen counter.

Starfire was gleefully attempting to fill her cereal bowl with mustard as a substitute for milk, paying no attention to the bickering of her teammates.

Robin entered into the living room and analysed his teammates antics, before quivering in disgust at Starfire's new mustard attempt.

"Uh, Star? Does that taste good to you?" Robin asked, scratching the back of his neck in confusion.

"Why yes my dearest friend Robin! The mustard is a wondrous substitute for the milk!" Starfire beamed, sticking a spoon into the bowl and taking a huge bite.

Almost to Robins relief, the crime alert sang as if just to save him from that awkward conversation.

"Titans, go!" Robin ran towards the doors.

"It's been like three years, we know what to do when the alert goes off." Beast Boy jokingly said.

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned to Beast Boy, looking at him as if he was staring into his soul. Beast Boy knew that his eyes had grown icy although the mask kept it hidden from him.

"Well uh, we should probably go. Heh heh." Beast Boy awkwardly replied, and Robin gave him a firm nod before they took off towards the location of the crime.

The alert led them to Jump City Bank, where the flustered teller was ranting about some kid wearing a skull mask with a giant X on his shirt.

Robin knew that this was going to be an embarrassing battle, filled with mockery because of course, that's one of the things Red X is best at. He knew however, that the embarrassment would eventually fall onto Red X, because the titans always beat him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite stick in the mud." The titans turned towards Red X's taunting voice to see him standing behind them, holding a duffel bag filled with cash.

"So you're back to petty thefts now?" Robin asked, preparing for attack.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me Robin, a little family reunion." Red X replied, and you just hear the smirk in his voice.

Robin immediately attacked, not wanting his family secret to be revealed. The first punch was blocked by Red X, who then retaliated by kicking Robin's legs out from underneath him. Robin then fell to the ground, knocked off guard by Red X's quick response.

"Wow Robin, you've gotten bad at hand to hand combat. What, let all the actual superheros with powers do all the work?" Red X teased.

"Oh yeah? Show me your superpowers then!" Robin took out his bo-staff and swiftly hit Red X in the legs, but that was what Red X was expecting.

Red X easily leapt back up to his feet and swung a kick at Robin's head. However, before he was able to connect his foot to the Boy Wonder's skull, Raven's magic wrapped around him and flung him into the wall across the room.

Red X groaned, mainly in annoyance rather than pain, and got back up to his feet. He hit Raven with an X to the mouth to prevent her from using her magic on him again. He was then blasted back with a starbolt, courtesy of Starfire. Extremely annoyed at this point, Red X blasted both Starfire and Cyborg to a wall before either of them could hit him. Then he whipped around and hit Robin with his elbow, successfully knocking Robin to the ground and X-ing him there. He then turned to Beast Boy, the only titan left.

"So, you gonna turn into a big bad grizzly now? Gotta say, I'm not the type for bears." Red X sauntered over to Beast Boy.

"Then how bout a T-Rex?" Beast Boy smirked, the banks roof being high enough for him to morph into it.

"What, you wanna eat me? Jeez, take me to dinner first." Red X replied in a taunting voice before X-ing Beast Boy's T-Rex mouth shut, and then X-ing his legs so he crashed hard to the floor.

At that point, Cyborg had used his arm canon to blast through the X, and charged at Red X. He knocked Red X out with one hard hit and the villain slumped to the ground, unconscious. Cyborg then turned away and freed the other titans, and when he went back to take Red X to jail, he was already gone in a poof of smoke. Luckily, the duffel bag of money was still left where it had been set before Red X fought the titans.

The titans went back to the tower, knowing they'd face Red X again soon enough.

* * *

 _heres the first chapter of_ **The Jokers Playing Cards** _, hopefully you liked it. Leave a review if you want more, and the next chapter should be posted shortly c:_

 _-m & k_


End file.
